Zander Satoru
Zander Satoru (聡 ザンダー , Satoru Zanda), is the 9th Seat of the 7th Division. Appearance Zander is a white male with baby blue eyes and dirty blonde hair that stands one hundred seventy five and a quarter centimeters, weighing approxamitely two hundred pounds and an average built. His attire consist of basic shigami robe sandles. Personality Usually Zander is rational except when it comes to battle. when hyped up he will charge into battle without thinking a second time and lets instinct take over. He enjoys any kinda of fighting and will try and engage a foe even if his condition is not in the best shape. History Zander was born in the late 1600s in the mid U.S. before being moved to japan. He was in the army under a very strict shogun that went by Takashi. He ascended the ranks so by the time he was eighteen he was a shogun of high standard and was running special tasks for the Emperor. On a secret mission for the emperor he came across a home filled with mangled remains. sending his men inside Zander searched the grounds and found a beast running away from the home. Swiftly Zander gave chase only to be blind sided so that as his men came rushing to his aid. Powers & Abilities Zanpakutou Tierra Vengador (地球アベンジャー, Earth's Avenger) The blade is a katana, slightly larger then an average one, with its blade made of a smelted mixture of iron, and silver. The handle has the design of a flower carved neatly into the handle. At the handle's end there's 30ft worth of chain. unless throwing the zankpakutou the chain is coiled into a holster worn on Uryu's left hip. *Shikai: The release command is "Feel the bite of the Land!" (土地の一口を感じる, Tochi no hitokuchi o kanjiru) Tierra Vengador transforms into hammer and axe connected by a silver chain . One side of the axe is a blunt surface, designed so the hammer can be struck against it. It is made for splitting through defenses a normal blade cannot. Shikai Special Ability: Tierra Vengador, commands the power of earth both offensively and defensively. Underground Tunneling (地下掘削, chika kussaku) This ability allows Uryu to move almost undected underground like a mole by using his zanpakutou as a rotor blade. When drilling, the tunnel collapses behind him, making it nearly impossible for people to follow him. It can pierce any form of earth and rock - anything short of solid metal. This power can't be used to dodge attack, and while tunneling, at fastest, Uryu can move at running speed. Earth Spike (地球槍, Chikyū yari) By stabbing his Zanpakutou into the ground and stating "Earth Spike" a stalagmite shoots up out of the ground to possibly impale the opponent, however the attack only has a 2 meter range. 'Meteor '(流星, Ryūsei) After pointing his weapon towards the ground, Uryu screams "Meteor". Moments after a large circle of earth or stone can are taken from the ground and float nearby. Uryu can direct the piece of earth with his weapon and uses it to throw it at an opponent with high velocity. 'Armor of Clay '(粘土の装甲, Nendo no sōkō) Uryu covers himself in light armor made of earth, that enhances his offensive and defensive capabilities.